


Liar

by ghostofviper



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic request fulfilled based on The Worst of Me – Saving Jane
Relationships: Matt Jackson (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Liar

Big surprise, I didn’t see it coming  
All your lies, caught me with my pants down  
Pick it up, I hope you’re good at running  
Cause you don’t want to see how ugly I can be

He had everyone fooled you thought bitterly as you sat in the driver’s seat of your car, staring at your husband making out with some bleach blonde tramp. Pretended to be this devoted husband and all around good Christian man. Yet his actions didn’t live up to the person he pretended to be. You had been blind for so long. Buying everything he sold you with a stupid smile on your face. So in love you didn’t bother to question anything he told you. 

Until one of your friends had come to you in concern. Had mentioned seeing Matt kissing another woman. You hadn’t wanted to believe it. Told your friend it was probably someone who just looked like Matt. Had almost convinced yourself it was a doppelganger until a photo on a gossip site had caught your attention. Matt wasn’t a big enough celebrity to be followed by paparazzi, which was probably why he had gotten away with it for so long. But after a show with Stephen Amell the group had all gone out together and staring you right in the face was a picture of Matt sucking face with a redhead. 

You felt like you had been punched in the gut and suddenly were questioning everything he had ever told you. You had asked him about his night out and he had lied right to your face. You didn’t mention the picture. Had wanted to give him the opportunity to come clean on his own. He had failed that test miserably. So you followed him when he said he was going out with Nick. Leading you to staring at the scene in front of you. 

Lie awake, planning my revenge out  
Big mistake to mess around with me  
Don’t you know I got a reputation to uphold

You didn’t fly off the handle. Didn’t go crazy with accusations and screaming at the lying dirtbag. No you kept your cool and pretended everything was hunky dory in your marriage. All the while imagining what you could do to hurt Matt as badly as he had you. You wanted to rip his heart into pieces so he could feel just a shred of the pain he had inflicted on you. 

Problem was everything you were coming up with was going to wind up with you in jail. So you had to bide your time, let your emotions settle down a bit and come up with a more rational plan of revenge that wouldn’t get you arrested. 

The thing you hated the most was that you still loved the asshole. You hadn’t even considered divorce as an option. Deep inside you wanted to make it work. Matt was your best friend, your confidant, your lover and you just couldn’t bring yourself to throw it all away. 

So you would get your revenge, explain to Matt exactly why you did what you did and hope he still felt a fraction for you as you did for him. Because mad as you were. Downright furious even, you weren’t ready to let him go. 

It was probably wishful thinking on your part. There was probably no going back from this, but you held onto a sliver of hope. You couldn’t bring yourself to destroy his relationship with his brother, which had been your first thought. To seduce Nick and tell Matt all about it. That plan was quickly scrapped. First Nick was extremely loyal and you were pretty sure he would throw you out on your ass. Second, Matt would never, ever be able to look past that. So you had to settle for another course of action. Full of liquid courage you headed down the hall to your guest bedroom and knocked softly on the door, hoping the occupant wasn’t sleeping yet. 

A smile curved your lips as the door opened, revealing your target. 

“Hello Kenny. Mind if I come in?” 

I’m not so bad  
But you made me sad  
And I just had to get you back


End file.
